


i was cold

by dumbbitchhours



Series: i was cold [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbitchhours/pseuds/dumbbitchhours
Summary: it gets cold sometimes in the sky on appa. good thing you have a very warm firebender nearby
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: i was cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326





	i was cold

Aang was seated in his usual spot atop Appa’s head as he directed his flying, Suki next him asking questions about the flying bison that he was happy to answer. Katara took it upon herself to organize the group’s luggage, which was packed in a hurry, as Sokka complained about the mess she was making and tried to convince her it wasn’t worth it. It didn’t help that Momo kept taking things. Toph appeared to be trying to nap, but that didn’t stop her from making quick quips at the siblings for their bickering. You were trying to stay warm in the cool air as Zuko, whose sister just ran you out of the Western Air Temple, sat cross-armed and brooding.

Your cheeks and nose were chilled in the high-altitude. You looked at your hands to find your fingers turning pink. You finally understood why watertribe garb included gloves and wrist wrappings.

A shiver shook you softly and Zuko looked at you. You met his gaze and said, “I’m freezing.” You held your palms. “Feel my hands.”

Toph snorted and you would shoot her a dirty look, but she’d never see it.

Zuko hesitated for a moment before beginning to move, but you decided he was taking too long, and you pressed the knuckles of your left hand to his right cheek. He flinched away, out of surprise from the fact that you suddenly touched his face in addition to just how icy your hands really were, and grabbed your forearm. “Jesus,” he said, “Warn me next time.”

You chuckled as his other hand closed over yours. “Would you warm me up, firebender?” You teased.

“Oh, I’d love to see _that!_ ” Toph commented.

“Toph!” Zuko scolded, a blush creeping across his face.

Zuko let go of you to pull his hands to his mouth. He breathed on them and rubbed his palms together and presented them to you.

You took his hands in yours. “God, that feels so much better.” You said, curling your fingers into fists and pressing your knuckles into his palms.

Toph snickered quietly and you kicked her.

Zuko was still blushing, embarrassed, but he didn’t want to leave his closest friend shivering just because they had an audience. “Are you still cold?” He asked, his thumbs rubbing the back of your hands. His hands were so much bigger than yours.

“Yes.”

“C’mere.” He said shifting, letting go of one of your hands and wrapped an arm around you to pull you closer.

And by God, was he warm. You pressed your face into his neck. He rubbed the exposed skin of your bicep as it was freezing as well.

“H- how are you this cold?” Zuko questioned as he let you snuggle closer.

“How are you so _warm_?” You answered into his neck, tickling him.

He didn’t have an answer, but he didn’t feel he needed one. He liked having you so close and he’d hold you anytime you were cold if he could.

You sat nuzzled into his chest and listened to Katara and Sokka continue to bicker. Toph finally seemed to fall asleep. You could fall asleep, too, in the warmth of Zuko’s arms, listening to his heartbeat.

Suddenly the bickering stopped.

“What is going on?” You heard Sokka ask.

You could feel your face heating up, but you turned toward the siblings anyway.

Katara almost looked annoyed. Sokka had the impression of shock mixed with smugness.

Zuko opened his mouth but you beat him to it. “I was cold.” You simply said, although you made no motion of moving away from Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember if anyone else was on appa at this point in the series skdhfshgsdfg im too lazy to check but anyway thanks for reading!! comment zuko x reader requests plss


End file.
